


Those Who Wander

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get lost and find out more about each other along the way.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Those Who Wander

How must that feel? To not know every inch of every corner of every realm in creation? How absolutely thrilling! To be mortal and not know the bad sides of every town! How could one survive without that history? That unique texture of every city and town that make them what they are?

Cities changed, sure, but he knew the streets, the forests and the fundamental structure of creation better than anyone: from the bottom up.It was difficult to fathom anywhere he could go where he wasn’t always absolutely sure of where he was. And yet, often he felt more lost and out of place than he could stand.

Heaven, hell and earth were all of them and none of them homes to him. He knew them all like the back of his hand. And he overstayed his welcome in every one. 

He was respected and obeyed wherever he could employ fear, but Lucifer longed to be loved. He always had. Love, adoration,  _worship_ ,  in a sense. He’d never admit to the likeness, of course, but he was, after all, his Father’s son.

The Detective turned down the wrong street and Lucifer held his tongue, smiling. What would she do? How would she feel when she realized?He chattered away, distracting her with nonsensical stories and questions until that look - doubt - passed over her face. She squinted at the road signs and leaned into her steering wheel, unconsciously slowing the car until finally pulling over to take out her phone.

“It’s that way,” Lucifer pointed, smirking.

The Detective didn’t respond, typing the address into her gps.

The robotic voice rang out directions heading the wrong way, obviously registering the old mountain trail as a road.Chloe beamed at him with the confidence of someone who believed she knew the way.  _Humans_. Lucifer smugly settled back into his seat, diving back into the story he’d been telling her earlier.

When they inevitably reached the dead-end, the gps urging them on into the forest, Chloe groaned and parked on the side of the road, resting her head on the steering wheel.

Lucifer laughed and she glared, “why do you seem so...  _ thrilled _ about this? Don’t you want to get to the crime scene?”

“Of course, Detective,” he defended, “but I’ve all the time in the world and I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather spend it than getting lost with you.”

An odd mix of emotions crossed her face, settling on skepticism, “all the time in the world?”

“Yes well our victim isn’t exactly going anywhere, is he?Not his  _ body _ anyway.”

“You really are religious, aren’t you?” She turned off the engine and turned towards him, giving him her full attention.

“My, my, Detective,” he leered, “are we planning on a  lengthy stay?”

“Answer the question, Morningstar,” she challenged.

He sighed and answered cryptically, “I suppose... I’m as religious as the Bible itself but... I couldn’t be further from devout.”

She eyed him silently for a moment, deciding, “You were in a cult, right? I know you’re not on good terms with your dad—“

“Understatement of the millennium, Detective.”

“Was he abusive? What happened, Lucifer? You can talk to me. I—I mean, you don’t have to but... I’m here for you.”

“Well, surely you’ve heard the story?”

“What, the one in the Bible? Sure, um, ‘Lucifer’” she put in air-quotes to assure him she did not believe his claims to be THE Lucifer, “was proud of being the most beautiful angel so... he thought he deserved God’s throne, he rebelled, lost and fell to hell.”

“About sums it up, right?” He grimaced.

“I’d rather hear the real story from you,” she challenged, channeling her best Linda.

He blinked, “alright... so I— uh, I was bored.”

She scoffed a laugh and immediately attempted to cover it in a cough when he glared at her.  _ Damn it. Definitely not Linda. _

“Yes, well, that may be a commonplace occurrence _now_ , Detective, but trust me, back then... we weren’t made for fun.There  _was_ no fun, as far as we knew, or at least, we were meant to find whatever work we did to be so fulfilling that fun was simply an unnecessary distraction. We were made to carry out Father’s all-important work and that was it.”

“And you refused?”

“No, I didn’t refuse! Not at first, anyway. I just got... carried away.”

“What happened?” She touched his knee.

“I... had just finished lighting the stars and—“

“What?”

“Oh yes, they skim over that little part, don’t they? And Father said ‘let there be light— and there was’? As if no one had to carry out His orders? As if the spark that lit the universe came out of His ass and that was the end of it?” He sighed heavily, obviously still not over this millennia-old oversight, “It was just... the project was hard work. It took eons- if time had existed at that point- to get things started to a point where it could continue on its own. It was advanced maths and physics and chemistry... a-and black holes can be a pain to get caught in, even for angels. But... it was also the most fun I’d ever had. Throwing elements together to make explosions of fire and light;filling all the empty space with beauty. There’s nothing like it.”

Chloe stared at him, slack-jawed.Not that she believed a word, of course, but her partner talked a  _ lot_, like more than anyone she‘d ever met, and still she couldn’t believe he had such a gift for words.

“So anyway, I returned to the Silver City, covered in ash and stardust after the best time of my life and I just couldn’t reassimilate. I had seen what lay beyond the city gates and couldn’t fathom returning to the predictable, boring paperwork of my Father.”

“Paperwork?”

“Ah, yes, I was to record the names of all new creations in their own languages. If I had taken the time to do that for the stars, well, I’d still be at it. Their names are all complex equations I hadn’t bothered to ask.”

“So what did you do?” Chloe asked, despite herself.

“I told Father I quit!” He grinned, “Marched right into the throne room, strictly forbidden by the way, and by the light I’d created, I swore I’d never follow his orders again.”

“What did He do?”

“He ordered me to get out,” he laughed bitterly, “so of course then I had to hold my ground; I’d sworn as much. Little did I know I’d be paying for that little indiscretion for the rest of my miserable existence.”

She couldn’t help but get wrapped up in his metaphor, hearing the raw emotional honesty behind it, “Was it worth it?”

“You know, I’ve been asking myself that very question ever since and I... I never had an answer before.”

“And now?” She intuited at his nearly shy side-eye, “What’s changed?”

“Well, honestly... if I’d known it would lead me to you, Detective,” he swallowed, facing her directly, “I’d’ve hurled myself to hell before He ever had the chance.”

Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment, big shimmering pools of blue reeling him in, and their lips met before he knew what was happening. Her eyelids fluttered closed and he was struck by the gentleness of it, the reality of her touch far beyond any false hope he’d ever tricked himself into believing might come to be.

It wasn’t until her eyes opened again and that same look of doubt appeared, as if she feared she’d lost her way again and was about to apologize, that he snaked his hand into her golden hair and drew her back to him.

His kiss was nothing like the purity of hers. He kissed her like he was afraid he’d lose her, long though it had been since he’d given a passing thought to loss. Where her kiss was chaste, hesitant, perfect; his was sloppy and reckless and needy. He dreaded the moment she would realize her mistake so he prolonged this one moment of bliss as best he could, drawing every bit of dirty pleasure from her flawless lips. The desperation he felt was new and singular in a thousand years and his soul ached at the inevitability of its imminent end.

When she did finally pull away, he couldn’t smother the broken groan that left him like a prayer for her to stay, though he stopped short of making any move to stop her.

Those clear eyes opened again and he awaited her better judgment, head bowed as it hadn’t since the fall.

“Lucifer,” she breathed and his burning desire to commit her eyes to memory while she still allowed him this close couldn’t keep his from closing at the sound of his name on those lips. So when her hand graced his cheek, he gasped in awe, eyes opening wide to find hers, mirroring his own.

“I don’t know... if I can believe all your metaphors—“

“Th-they’re not—“ he began to interrupt automatically, if a bit breathlessly, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“But I—I do know... that I believe in  _ you._”

“Detective,” he breathed.

“I don’t know if you’re the Devil or a really good method actor or a mentally unstable sex addict,” she laughed, leaning in close, “but I know you,  _ Lucifer Morningstar._”

He shivered, leaning up to close the gap between them just as she pulled back, continuing, “so I don’t need to know what you are... clinically insane as it may be... as long as I know that you’re mine.”

He grinned, hope sparking deep within warm brown eyes as he crawled towards her over the center console, crowding her space as she leaned back against the window, murmuring against her lips when she had nowhere left to go, “I’m yours,” kissing her face and neck and eyelids, “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

—

When they found their way to the crime scene hours later, the body had, in fact, been moved after Ella’s careful inspection and photography, but Chloe couldn’t find it in herself to regret the detour they took to get there.


End file.
